Traditional telephone service providers have been planning the transition to packet switched networks. In planning this transition, consideration must be given to providing POTS users, who only have analog equipment, access to such networks. Such a transition should also facilitate communication between fixed wireless subscribers and POTs subscribers. Additionally, consideration must be given to providing local subscribers with direct access to their packet network.
Therefore, there remains a need to provide POTs and wireless service subscribers with improved direct access to packet networks, and particularly, a need for improving communication between such subscribers.